Bad Prank
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Halloween ... the perfect party to make jokes to his friends! It's fun ... and so scary to be faced with his biggest fears!


**Bad Prank**

31st October 2017 at 3:00 p.m

The small group of friends, consisting of Damian, Jack, Rochelle, Pandore, Emily and Jasper, decided for the Halloween party to spend it in the forest chalet of Damian to spend the holiday together to gorge on candy, look at each other and make a good horror movie and horror video games, before telling themselves the little stories they wrote in their own corners and also reported action games or truth!

At home, everyone prepares his little things in their corners, Damian already on the ground, takes the opportunity to clean, and prepare the meal with Pandore who hastened to join him, the two lovers do not cease to be small games while preparing the meal, and behind Pandore takes care of setting the table and make the rooms on the floor for the guests !

5:30 p.m.

It's already starting to get dark outside and the winds are already making the trees creak. The guests arrive, the first arrivals are Jack and Rochelle, Jack is totally dressed in black like a vampire and Rochelle wears her dark angel costume composed by her glittering purple and sleeveless dress, her bracelets and her choker, his long black boots and his little black feathered wings on his back. She hugs Damian and then Pandore to say hello !

Jack comes to greet Damian and Pandore, then drop candy packs and a bottle of soda and a pot of chocolate powder to make hot chocolates! Jack and Pandore must have been bought before coming here, that's what usually, always at the last moment!

Seeing Pandore still dressed in his black pants and his white T-shirt, Damian gives him a little pat on the thigh by blowing him to go change and put on his pretty vampire dress, she blushes and rushes to climb while slipping that in a short time it will be ready, Damian blushes with impatience !

30 minutes later !

Emily and Jasper come finally bringing with them, bags of cakes appetizers, cakes for breakfast tomorrow morning, then a bottle of orange juice! Jasper is only dressed in black like Jack and Emily is wearing a nice cat suit with her little black top and skirt, with her boots, her ears and her black furry cat tail and then she put on some makeup ! Jasper keeps laughing while whisking "Meow" every twenty minutes!

Everyone will sit on the couch in front of the TV and start the first movie, but before putting the Annabelle film DVD, Damian sees entering the living room, Pandore in a pretty red dress like the pink with small teeth of vampires and she wears a beautiful gold necklace decorate with red stones, Damian blushes while everyone compliments her on her outfit. Pandora blushes and settles down on Damian's knee who begins to kiss her in the neck

\- Hey lovers! We are dragging or watching the movie? Interrupts Jasper impatiently

\- Sorry! Apologize Damian embarrassed, before getting up to go put the DVD.

9:00 p.m.

The small group are made to the last horror film they had in stock, it was IT, the 2017 version of the remake of Stephen King's famous book. Already Emily and Rochelle are terrified and do not even want to watch TV anymore, for now for Pandore it's pretty good, for Jack it's anxiety sweating and for Jasper it's the big stress he's trying to camouflage by hugs for Emily!

Already, Damian is not too afraid of horror entities, Pandore is only afraid of demons in movies, Rochelle too, Jack is terrified of dolls, Emily really hates clowns and demons, and Jasper is terrified of slasher, that's when he looks at his portable and informs others

\- That's it Kirron finally answered me! (Everyone comes to see the message) "Sorry for the evening guys, my mom asked me to stay home because of my little brother who still managed to put me in chaos! Feel free to send me photos of the evening! Happy Halloween ! Read Jasper to the others, all sigh, because they were expecting to spend the evening together, and for Mary was the same except that she justified that she had promised to hunt candy with her little sister !

All end up getting rid of packages of candies and cakes empty aperitifs and settle at the table for some board games among friends !

9:45 p.m.

Everyone had a good time, until everyone noticed that it was very dark outside, so Damian had a brilliant idea and then kept looking at the big gate in his garden, a mischievous smile adorning his lips

\- Damian? What is happening ? Asked Pandora intrigued, Damian then took a suspicious face saying

\- I thought I heard a strange noise outside!

\- Oh stop Damian! There is nobody here except us, if it's a joke it's not funny! Jack responds feeling a bad joke come, Damian then gave a long sigh and went out in the dark with a flashlight! Everyone looks at him through the glass of the garden and sees him disappear behind the gate

\- Is it good Damian? Did you find something? Calls him Jack, he gets no answer, Jack sighs and go out with the lamp on his phone

\- Damian! It's not funny, where are you? Jack calls him to the gate, and when he finds himself behind, he finds Damian's cell phone. A shiver runs through his back !

They all look for Damian in the house, then in the woods, Jack hears a funny noise ... Cracks of leaves and heavy steps near the house

\- Damian? You are the ? Calls Jack intimidated, he sees a little girl dressed in a little angel costume crying with her Halloween pumpkin in one hand, her hair is almost gray white, and her arm cover her eyes

\- Hey little girl ! What are you doing here ? Jack asks, allowing herself to stroke the little girl's hair, it's then that the little fit cracks her neck like a doll's and opens her eyes that are almost gleaming green and scary, Jack jumps when she brandishes a bloody knife towards him

\- Let's play together big brother ! Declare the girl while Jack runs away, the little run after him !

10:30 p.m.

Pandore is currently in the room, she is looking for Damian, trying to call her many times without answers, she gives a deep sigh

\- Damian ! Honey, where are you ? She calls, tired she sits on the bed and starts to worry, then she hears a "knock knock" on the closet door becoming more and more insistent!

Curious, she walks towards the cupboard calling Damian, then when she opens the cupboard, the body of a woman in a nipple covered with blood and a very long gray hair falls from the closet, the body is raised on his arms and with her glowing green eyes, she makes noises like The Grudge and threatens to come forward, Pandore immediately scares and runs through the house, she goes down the stairs at high speed to get to the front door there, facing the staircase, she sees the woman with the twisted neck approaching like a spider, Pandore is too afraid and shoves the door to flee into the forest !

From the living room, Emily hears Pandore's cries, then she sees him disappear into the forest, immediately she goes to the door and tries to call her to come back, until she sees the spider woman continuing down the stairs with her frightening grunts, Emily steps back several steps and then runs away to the left side of the forest. She ends up stopping several meters from Damian's house to catch her breath, with her cell phone she writes to Jasper

\- Jasper! Be careful, there is a kind of spider woman in the house, it is horrible especially do not approach her !

Suddenly Emily hears behind her a circus music! This kind of music makes her cold in the back, she turned and saw behind her only a few inches: A clown very similar to Pennywise on IT with a balloon in the hand and mouth covered with blood! Emily's eyes are wide-eyed

\- Hello Emily! ... Greet the clown; You look like a very nice girl, would you like a balloon? You know, he's floating too ... like you soon! Under the clown's words, Emily screamed and fled further into the forest, she had not even realized that her phone was ringing in her pocket !

10:45 p.m.

For her part Rochelle looks in the garage, she calls several times Damian or Jack, she is very quickly annoyed to have to play hide and seek in the middle of the night. She yawns tiredly while looking under the tables, then she decides to call Pandora: This one answers!

\- Pandore ? You're okay ? She asks, she hears Pandore's breathless voice and panic as she walks

\- No ! I'm lost, I do not know where I am, it's too dark come get me! She cries, Rochelle gives a long sigh and reassures her

\- All right, I'm coming ! Where are you right now? You are in the forest right? So above all you do not move from where you are, I come to get you!

She hangs up and is about to open the garage door when suddenly a noise behind her surprises her

\- Who is here ? She shouts, pointing her flashlight at the place where the noise was coming from, and then on the ceiling, she sees a little girl with her Halloween pumpkin in her hands and big shiny green eyes

\- Come play with me big sister! She said pulling out a bloody knife from her pumpkin, Rochelle is ready to fight, until the woman walking like a spider falls on the little girl now on the floor with her limbs dislocated, the spider girl grumbling loudly and s approach dangerously Rochelle scared and screaming while fleeing to the kitchen

\- Help ! A demon !

11:00 p.m.

Jasper is in the kitchen waiting for Emily to answer the phone, that's when he hears Rochelle screaming from the garage

\- Rochelle okay? He calls him intrigued, he sees her then brutally pushed the door, run across the kitchen and out of the house, Jasper is surprised

\- What does she have ? He wonders again everything returned.

"Knock ... Knock" he heard at the window, at the start Jasper thought his imagination was playing tricks on him, until he saw Micheal Myers in the window with a bloody ax in his hands, Jasper scream and hasten to run through the kitchen window!

Now the house is empty! The two entities plus the little girl having frightened the small group meet in the house, then one of them (The girl pretending to be a spider-woman with a broken neck) takes out a cell phone to call

\- Its good ! The lambs are out of the house, maybe we should stop there, we went a bit too far! Declare the girl who feels a little remorse by thinking back to the frightened face of those she scared

\- Oh, it's good, Mary! It was just for fun, I'm not too far from home, I'm coming and we're looking for everyone!

\- I still want to tell you that you're really mean Kirron!

\- I know ! See you later ! He answers before hanging up

12:00 p.m, in the forest

Pandore is lost in the dark, she hated things like that, but she always hid it, that phobia of being alone and lost in a dark forest where maybe something dangerous is hiding, she starts having cold sweat, she keeps shaking and does not dare to say a word for fear of being run by someone, she walks through the forest until she sees the iron railing next to the road, she runs there and it is at that moment that a pair of arms comes to catch her, she starts screaming and struggling by calling for help

\- Calm down Pandore it's me! Try to reassure her male voice before Pandora elbows her in the stomach, she sees a blue-haired boy crumble behind her

\- Damian ? She exclaims, recognizing him, he coughs a little because of his blow

\- Sorry to scare you ! He apologizes, Pandore comes to hug Damian in his arms

\- I was so scared ! ( She slaps him ) Your bad joke was not really funny, you worried everyone! Damian hastens to justify himself to his girlfriend

\- Honey, I swear I'm not for nothing! I was surprised just as much as you ! Pandore frowns and waits for a very good explanation, Damian then told her that his goal had been to scare Jack out of the gate, but that unfortunately when he went, a man disguised as a clown. had grabbed from behind and locked her up in a campsite just a few steps away from Damian's house. To prove to Pandore, he takes him with him and shows him the camp, it is then that he finds Jack in a strange state !

He has a few leaves in his hair and he looks all panic, and as if that was not enough, Rochelle comes running and jumps in Jack's arms, eventually everyone has finally joined and everyone has a heart in panic. At the beginning everyone accused Damian of having made this bad joke, but he said that he too was a victim, and then he went on to the reason why everyone is scared.

\- I was attacked by a creepy doll like a little girl! Shouted Jack still stressing, Rochelle has any reaction

\- I too saw this girl, but she was crushed by a woman moving like a spider ...

\- You too have seen it! ... Reacts Pandore ; I too saw her, she came out of the closet of the room and she imitated the sounds of the monster of The Grudge, she was scary ... but the worst was to find myself alone in this forest and in the dark complete ! Pandore still trembles.

Damian comes to hug her to reassure her and then tells him that he assaulted himself by a guy disguised as a clown, with the agreement of the word "clown" Emily had a horrible thrill and she starts to bite your nails by saying

\- I also saw a clown! Same as the IT movie!

\- And I saw Micheal Myers at the window! Jasper shouted.

Everyone starts to look at each other, thinking about something, and that's when they realize that someone has played a trick on them.

1:30 p.m

So they decide to return to the house of Damian who has arrived, is plunged into darkness!

Damian is quick to turn on the light and everyone sees those who have frightened them remove makeup and mask and reveals the faces of Mary and Kirron accompanied by a boy with white hair also with at least a year less that Kirron, probably his little brother named: Keven! And a very little girl, at least 10 years old, with gray hair and blue eyes under green lenses, was Mary's little sister, her name was Loona!

Loona had played the role of the violent doll and was responsible for scaring Jack knowing that he was afraid, Mary had played the monster of The Grudge knowing that Pandora had been afraid of this film and Rochelle too, Keven was disguised as Micheal Myers to scare Jasper, hate the horror movie slasher, and Kirron made sure to look like Pennywise, the IT movie killer clown to scare Emily, knowing she's scared Clowns and Damian too !

\- HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! They shouted by throwing candy.

Instead of being angry at this small group of jokers, Damian and the others burst out laughing and then applauded them for being beautiful in their excellent staging, but between them they were agreed to severely revenge on Kirron and his band for the next Halloween !

 **Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! If so, tell me in the comments! I make you all very big kisses and see you soon for a new chapter for Damian's story or Survivers! Kisses!**


End file.
